Save the Last Dance
by GoBrookeYourself
Summary: “Waldorf,” He calls out, and he waits until he can see her face, “Save me a dance,”


**Summary:**"Waldorf," He calls out, and he waits until he can see her face, "Save me a dance,"  
**Parings:**CB with references to NB.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't ownDancing by _Elisa_, or _Gossip Girl._  
**AN:**Hi! This is my first GG fic, so feedback would be great! I really really wanted to end this a NB, and when I first started writing it, I was thinking NB the whole way. I honestly don't care NB or CB either way, but I just prefer NB. But I don't care who ends up with Blair in the end, because I like CB to. But seeing most people like CB, I thought I would make this a CB. So enjoy, and please review!

**Love, Lexi **

----0----

**Save the Last Dance**

Blair Waldorf hugs her self tightly as she glances at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful, fox- like face stares back at her. She is stunning, gorgeous, she is perfection.

Her mascara lines her eyes just right, her lip gloss makes her lips shine more than they already do. Her hair is done in soft curls, falling delicately across her porcelain skin. She smiles at herself, her features lighting up.

She is getting married today. All her dreams, all her careful planning, would be complete today. She would get her white picket fence, apple pie life. Any other girl couldn't have been happier.

"You look beautiful," A deep voice calls behind her.

She glances quickly to the corner of the mirror and the all too familiar face of Chuck Bass stares back at her.

Her stomach churns as she turns slowly, "What are you doing here?"

He never was one to fall into the coldness of people, so letting her tone slide he smiles at her, "My best friend's getting married, why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't want you here," She whispers coldly as she walks to the edge of the room.

He shrugs, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm here for Nathaniel,"

She turns away, not daring to look into his eyes, "You have to go,"

_Please leave. _She couldn't do this. Not today. Not ever. This isn't part of her plan. This isn't supposed to happen.

And then his hot breath is tickling the back of her neck, his hands are on her small waist, "You really do look beautiful, Blair," He whispers. He grabs her shoulders gently as he turns her around to look into her deep hazel eyes. She glances up at him, and instantly she feels her pulse start to quicken and her heart start to beat faster. His hands travel down the back of her silky white dress. They rest softly on the small of her bare back.

"Chuck…" She breathes softly staring hard at the ground, "Don't,"

His places his lips on her curls, and trails kisses down her cheeks and across her jaws. She wills herself not to cry as he pulls her into him, her head against his chest. Instead she lets herself fall into his strong frame.

She tries to pull away, but his grip on her is strong, holding her to him. "Look you have to go, anyone can come in," She can barely speak. He leaves her so breathless.

"We can't do this anymore, I'm getting married," She whispers.

He can practically feel his heart wrench at those words, "You don't have to,"

She looks up at him finally, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, "Yes, I do. It's how it's supposed to go, from the beginning, it was me and him. From the beginning it was decided, it's part of the…"

"Plan?" He asks her simply.

She brings her head down to the ground and nods silently. "Yeah, it's part of the plan."

"Not all plans are error-proof, Blair. Not even for somebody as _perfect_as you. Not even your dreams can go according to _the plan_," He says more harshly then he had intended to.

"Yeah you and Serena definitely made sure of that," She says bitterly.

He closes his eyes for a second, "Do you love him?" He asks this as if he's asking her if she wants a cherry condom, or a green apple one. As simple as that.

She doesn't say anything.

_Do you love him?_

Did she love him? Of course she did, well that's what she always told herself. If anyone had asked her two years ago if she loved Nathaniel Archibald she would have said yes, just like that. Maybe she had programmed herself to say she loved Nate, maybe she still does that.

"You know, you say a lot when you don't say anything," His voice interrupts her thinking, and she quickly glances up, anger radiating her body.

"How dare you? How dare you just come in here on my wedding day, and ask me if I love the man I'm about to promise everything to." She spits out at him and she sees his eyes fall.

"Do you?"

"Do I love him? Of course I do. I am truly, and completely in love with Nathaniel Archibald," She finishes and turns her back to him.

"Then why do you keep coming back to me?"

She narrows her eyes, and pretends to check her hair in the mirror.

"Is it because somewhere you have doubt that you love him?"

_Silence._

"Is it because somewhere you have doubt that he loves you?"

_Hurt._

"Is it because you know I love you more then he ever could?"

_Tears._

"Is it because maybe, you know you love me too?"

A sob escapes her throat and she whips around, bringing her hand up and slaps Chuck Bass hard across the face. For a moment all that can be heard is the echoed ringing of the slap.

They stood face to face, both panting slightly panting, and he slowly brings his fingers to touch the reddening mark on his face. He glances at her mascara streaked face, and then down at his hands. He lets out a small laugh, "I always knew you were a feisty one," He says.

She stares at him in disbelief, "And for a second there I actually felt bad about slapping you,"

She expects a snotty remark back, or even an angry one, but instead he looks away for a second and then back at her, "Blair…" He states softly. In that one word it held all the emotion in the world. The way he said, the way it rolled of his lips, she couldn't help but look at him in his eyes.

"I love you," He whispers.

"You can't love," She says simply.

He scoffs at this, "That's what I thought. And I was happy about that. A different girl every night, drinks and booze, all the things I could ever want. I thought that was it for me. And I was perfectly content with that."

"What changed that?"

He walks closer to her, and with his thumb he lifts her chin up so her eyes could meet his, "You did." He bends his head down low, and slowly captures her lips in a searing kiss. His lips glide perfectly over hers, and her knees couldn't help but weaken. He holds her up with his arms under her elbows, and just as quickly as it happened, it was over, leaving them both breathless. Not from the lack of oxygen, but from what was behind that kiss. The love, the emotion, the passion…

"I love you, Blair Waldorf." He says.

She looks down at the ground now letting her tears fall freely, "Nate says that to me all the time,"

He looks at her gently, "who do you believe more?"

Just then music could be heard from the church down the hall from the anteroom, she knew it was time. She looks at the man in front of her, the one that just pledged his whole heart to her, and then she looks down the hall towards the way of the man she was always supposed to end up with.

She reaches up gently, brushing her cold fingers across his warm cheek, "I believe you, I really do," She says softly, and then reaches up to press her lips gently on his mouth.

She can feel him smiling through the kiss, and she hates herself for doing this, "But I _have_to believe him," she says against his mouth.

It takes him a second to register what she just said, and she can't bear to look as his face falls, and his smile breaks. "Blair?" He questions, wanting so much to believe he heard wrong.

She runs a hand down his cheeks, "Maybe not all plans are error-proof, Chuck, but they're still plans. And if I make them, I follow them,"

He grabs her arms as she tries to turn away, "Please, Blair. Just once, just once in, forget about plans, forget about the rules. Listen to your heart,"

She shakes her head softly, and manages a small smile through her tears, "If I don't follow the plan, then I'll get lost. I won't be able to find my way back. If I don't follow the plan, what _can_ I do?

"Blair. Don't do this." He states still holding onto her hand.

She glances down at their intertwined fingers, and she can feel her heart shatter inside, "I'm so sorry,"

He nods slowly, letting her hands slide out of his, their fingers touch for a moment, and they hold their hands like that. Not wanting to let go. His vision is blurred through his tears, and when he wipes them away he sees she's already down the hall towards the door.

"Waldorf," He calls out, and he waits until he can see her face, "Save me a dance,"

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

----0----

His bedroom, in his penthouse is littered with beer bottles, and condom wrappers. He's rich, he's a millionaire, no a billionaire, he has it all, a new girl every night, alcohol and booze, free sex with what ever can move. What he predicted of himself years ago, is more and less what happened.

He thought he would be alright, he thought that as long as he had sex and alcohol to numb everything, he would be fine.

After all, that's what Chuck Bass did. That's who he was, he had no feelings. But honestly not a night went by were he didn't remember every curve, every feature, every line on her body. Not a day went by when he didn't remember her smile, and how she always had her hair up in some ribbon.

He hoped she was happy, he honestly did. He hoped things went how they were supposed to. He hoped she got that life she always had wanted. The one she couldn't have with him.

He gets a call on night, years later; he's lying in his bed quite alone. the shrill of his phone rings through the penthouse, as he gets out of the warmth of his bed, annoyed.

He trips, and stumbles through the dark, as he finds his phone. "What?" He mumbles ready to curse the person out.

There is no sound from the other end, but he can hear faint breathing, he's really annoyed now. "Look if this is some sort of fucking prank…" He begins, but a small voice cuts him off. It's so soft, he's not sure he even heard it.

"Hello?" He says into his phone, his brows etched with confusion.

"Chuck," The voice breathes, and he knows who it is. His voice catches in his throat, and his stomach turns over. He hasn't heard from her in years, he hasn't heard her voice in years. He's dreamed about it though, he's dreamed every possible dream about her.

"Blair?"

She doesn't answer right away; he can hear her panting heavily, she's been crying. "Blair, where are you?"

"Central park,"

"I'll be right there," He whispers, and immediately he's putting on his clothes, and running out the door.

It's raining outside, hard pellets hit the car window as his driver takes him to the park. It doesn't take long as it is two in the morning, and not many people are out. The whole time his pulse is beating faster, and he can't help the nausea in his stomach. He hasn't seen her since the day she got married.

The driver drops him off at the gate, and he rushes inside the wet park. Water sloshes through his shoes, as he glances around.

_Blair, where are you? _

And then he sees her. She's sitting alone on a bench, hugging herself tightly. She always did that, hugged herself. He walks closer to her, and she hasn't noticed him. She looks the same, same brown hair now wet and stringy, same deep brown eyes.

He's right next to her now, and he swears his heart stops as she raises her head to look up at him. "Chuck," She whispers as she stands up quickly.

"Waldorf," He says quietly.

They stand across from each other for a while, both of them drenched; they're both crying, and their tears blend in with the rain hitting them hard.

Suddenly she's in his arms, and his arms are wrapped around hers tightly, shielding her. He holds her tightly against him, and his lips press against her hair, "How you been?"

Her head is still resting against his chest as she whispers, "I missed you,"

"Let's go back to my place," He says gently pulling away from her and taking her hand.

She nods, and follows him back to his car. It's silent the whole ride back to his hotel, he wants to know what happened. He wants to know how she's been.

She sits at one end of the seat staring blankly out the window, her wedding ring is gleaming on her left hand, and he wonders about Nathaniel. He wants to ask her, he wants for her to talk.

He opens his door, and she walks in slowly looking around her, "Nice place," She says to him smiling.

He's missed her smile.

"Just living the high life," He smirks.

He wants to hold her.

She's smiling, trying to cover up, not wanting to talk, "Just like you predicted,"

"It's been a while," he says like he doesn't really care.

The last thing he can do is not care.

She nods and sits gingerly down one of his couches, "5 years,"

Four years, 9 months, and 28 days.

They're making small talk now, he knows. He doesn't know what else to say. He figures she doesn't want to talk, she was never one to talk about how she felt. Heck, neither was he. He waits for a while, and then sits down next to her slowly. She doesn't say anything, so he reaches out and gently touches her forearm with his fingers. She looks down at his hand on her arm, and then up at him.

She doesn't pull away.

"So it's you anniversary today," He says like it doesn't matter to him.

Of course it matters.

She doesn't say anything, and he prods on, "Nathaniel surprise you with anything?"

To his surprise he hears her scoff, "Yeah, seeing him screwing Serena in our bed was definitely a surprise,"

Her words hit him hard, his stomach wrenches, as he looks at the girl in front of him. "Blair…" He starts quietly.

She shakes her head and turns to him, and for the first time he sees tears in her eyes, "Don't. It's fine," She says.

He nods as tears run silently down her cheeks; he reaches out and pulls her whole body into him. She fits so well. He wants to hold her like this forever. He rocks her gently, and runs a hand though her brown waves.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She whispers into his chest.

He doesn't stop and tell her that she wasn't stupid, he knows she doesn't want to hear it right now. He just holds her tighter against his chest.

"I should've seen it coming. He was never over Serena."

Right now all he wants to do is punch Nathaniel in the face. He can't help but hate people more and more everyday.

"I thought, I thought after we got married things would be better. But the sings were always there, he was always late coming home from_work, _he always wanted to go out and do the _groceries_," Tears are still rolling out of her eyes.

"He said he loved me, he promised his love to me. Again and again I tried to convince myself that I was being delusional, that they could never do what they did to me again."

"And then I thought after we had Sophie, things would definitely get better,"

"Your daughter?" He asks interrupting her.

He can feel her smile as she nods, "Yeah, my daughter,"

He smiles for her, happy that she could be happy about something. She relaxes her head against his chest, and rubs his arms up and down her body holding her close. "Blair…"

"Mm?" She mumbles.

"Why'd you call me?"

He needs to know.

She sits up and looks him in the eyes. Her eyes are completely dry now, and she penetrates her gaze into his. She always made him feel. She made him want to feel.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music_

"Maybe it's because I know that you could love me more then he ever did," She whispers softly reaching her hand up to caress his cheeks.

He looks at her, his heart stopping for the second time that night. She pulls her face closer to his, so her lips are lingering right above his, "Maybe it's because I know I love you too,"

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
_

She closes the gap between them, and her lips glide perfectly over his. He feels his body weaken against her, only she could weaken him.

It was a kiss, just a kiss. Six years ago a kiss would have meant nothing to Chuck Bass, six years ago he never thought he would have fallen this hard.

_Time still exists  
_

He loves her. He really loves her. This wasn't a love that could be summed up in any words, it couldn't be described in any shape.

Six years ago Blair Waldorf couldn't have seen herself falling for someone like him. She had her plan already and it definitely did not include Chuck Bass.

Not all plans had to be followed.

_Time still exists_

She pulls away from him, they're both breathing hard; but smiling. She says softly before pulling him on top of her, "I saved you a dance."

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_


End file.
